Secrets
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: They then decided there was just no way their taichou would go enlist the services of a specialist, and that he and Kira must have spent the night...talking. Right. Talking. Summary edited for young, wandering eyes; Rated for language. ByakuyaKira


Something that came to me and my friend as we were rping. Well... the initial idea did, anyway, I kind of ran with it XD. Rated for naughty words and ideas. Enjoy!

* * *

Kira was well-known throughout the Gotei 13. Not for his exception skill, though he _was _a fukutaichou, and not for his enlightening personality, though he _had _managed to befriend Renji, the wild dog of the Gotei 13 (Zaraki was a whole other beat, unable to be compared to anything so tame as a mere _dog_). No, Kira Izuru was in fact known throughout the shinigami population (and only the shinigami because certainly no one from Rukongai would ever know about him) as a whore. Which, if asked by certain people, could be described as remarkable skill and an open personality.

It was sad, really, because Kira was a nice boy. He had grown up with a nice family and had a nice raising with nice friends and a nice life. So his unfortunate fate of becoming known as dirty, even when he still looked so clean when he smiled, was pitied by most. At least, the percentage that didn't take an interest in him.

Everyone knew he was the Gotei's whore and as such, no one spoke of it. No one needed to speak of it because then it would be admitting that they had taken an interest in the boy. While it was easy to pick out a few such as Hisagi and Renji (of course he had gone for his friends first), others were a bit more discreet about their attraction to the blonde. Still, no matter who it seemed had hooked him most recently, no one ever spoke about it.

But this; oh, this was so very different. Never before had something like _this _happened in the Gotei 13. Then again, never had there been someone so loose, so maybe that was just the opportunity that was being waited for to be taken advantage of. Regardless, whatever the case, everyone _did _talk about this.

Kuchiki Byakuya, the noblest of the noble, the proudest of the proud, had sought out the services of one Kira Izuru. Kuchiki to take even an interest in anyone as a friend was reason for hushed whispers, but for the oh-so formal man to go as far as to seek Kira out for sex? Well... maybe a friendship was a bit more out of the question.

It just so happened that no one knew the truth about Kira; no one except for a few individuals. His closest friends, of course, and also Ukitake (who, no, he had never been with). In fact, everyone he had become acquainted with seemed not to think lowly of him, as one might think of a whore. The others didn't get it, but because no one talked about it, they supposed they never would. Byakuya hadn't gotten it at first, either, though he could take a few guesses.

Truth be told, if he had approached Kira as he had, lonely and down-trodden, and the blonde had made a move to give physical comfort right away, like a whore normally would, he probably would have turned tail and deserted the idea all together. But Kira wasn't an animal, he was starved for physical attention, and he didn't jump on the noble. Quite the contrary, in fact, he bowed to his superior and inquired about his well-being. It was then, when Byakuya gave a soft shift in his stance, that Kira knew something was wrong. Still, he hadn't clung to the man like he may have been expected to, but pressed the matter lightly, holding back whenever he felt that Byakuya might turn and shunpo off.

It had gone on like that for several minutes (really, Kira didn't know how long, and it might have been hours for all he cared-- the great and respected Kuchiki Byakuya was opening up to him, who cared about time?) until Byakuya finally revealed the source of his displeasure.

Kira hadn't known, as no one had, that Byakuya and Ukitake shared more than their status as a taichou of the Gotei 13. In fact, Kira came to learn that more often than not, they shared a bed together. However, Ukitake had ended the relationship, leaving his former lover with only the advice to go visit Kira. Byakuya sneered at the idea, at first, but as he departed from the Ukitake residence, he realized that Juushirou's advice had never been wrong so far. And, it seemed, that held true.

Kira hadn't jumped on him, he hadn't even made a move to slide toward him and give a few soft touches or kisses. He had acted as respectful as ever and only listened, prodding when needed, to his fellow shinigami. Kira, Byakuya decided, was not the whore everyone made him out to be, but in fact an insightful and helpful individual. Oh, yes, he had offered his body as a way to soothe more than his fair share of nerves, but it had not been in the interest of any compensation. Quite the opposite, actually. Byakuya decided that the fair number of nights Kira spent in someone's bed was undressing their feelings rather than their bodies.

Needless to say, the next day when he entered the Sixth Division, he received many, _many _stares. No one would talk about it, but they certainly couldn't hide their interest. Especially when a timid blonde followed him in, peeking around his shoulder as the confused glances and hushed whispers. Nothing he wasn't used to, but something he knew Byakuya would be irritated by. As expected, the noble sent cold glares towards his subordinates, immediately hushing them. They then decided there was just no way their taichou would go enlist the services of a whore, and that he and Kira must have spent the night...talking. Right. Talking.

Little did they know, that was exactly what they had done. But Byakuya didn't care, and as long as he didn't, neither did Kira. Really, who cared what the Sixth Division lower-ranks thought? Their taichou and fukutaichou were the only attention-grabbers of that lot.

Speaking of Renji, he was hardly surprised when he saw Kira follow his taichou in that morning. He had heard about it and, having known Kira's real secret for so long, was sure his friend had spent the night in solemn conversation. Byakuya sat down behind his desk and motioned Kira over, who obeyed automatically. He had already explained the situation to Ichimaru, and promised to work doubly as hard when he arrived back at his own headquarters. Of course, his taichou had allowed him to go-- he knew Kira's secret, he had been one of the very first to find out. He also knew, though, that when the stress of listening to everyone else's hardships piled up too much on his sweet fukutaichou, the blonde would come running to him for his own unwinding.

Much to Renji's surprise, Byakuya tugged Kira into his lap. At his questioning glance, Kira shrugged sheepishly and gave a small blush in response to the tightened, possessive grip Byakuya placed on his hip. Even fewer knew that Kira's unofficial job started out as attraction he felt for a few close friends. He had fallen in love very easily, and still did, and because he was so innocent and caring and sweet, the feelings couldn't help but be returned. Of course, it wasn't true and so it didn't last long, and Kira didn't expect that his newfound relationship with Byakuya would last any longer than the one with Renji or Hisagi or even his taichou (which, of course, was a special case).

Byakuya, on the other hand, rarely showed an interest in anyone for anything. Friendship, sex, and most certainly not a relationship. Hisana had been his first love, and Ukitake had captured his attention for quite a while afterward. Given the opportunity, he was sure Kira could provide him with the same feelings. The only hard part would be convincing Ukitake to take back up the role of the Gotei 13's unofficial counselor.

* * *

Kira's too cute. I still adore him. Too bad everyone thinks he's a whore. XDD, oh well, I'm sure that's only ever in this oneshot. Whore!Kira is not on my list of most likely things to happen in Bleach fiction. But seriously, I want to hear that conversation he and Byakuya had XD. Hope you enjoyed, give your love in the form of a pretty review!


End file.
